Sparkle Motion
by Yo-Ho-diablo
Summary: An Elle/Claire paring. What if Bob did kidnap Claire from her school after she and west pulled the prank on Debbie in season two and she was taken to the facility where Elle was chosen to take care of her?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** ok so this is an Elle/Claire fic that is set after West and Claire pull the prank on Debbie but also I have changed it so that Syler has already taken Claire's power so she can't feel any pain. Also I'm not entirely sure where this fic will head so stick around and let me know if you think its worthy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the series Heroes I have only created this story for my amusement and the amusement of others so nobody sue me please.

Regaining consciousness Claire opened her eyes to reveal only darkness surrounding her. With panic growing from within her she realised there was something over her head blinding her from her real surroundings. She made an attempt to shift her hands to remove the barrier between her eyes but she soon realised both her hands and feet were bound to the chair she had been placed on. Whimpering she began frantically trying to free herself not caring about the tapes scratching at her wrists, they soon healed themselves. Closing her eyes Claire tried to recall the events that had lead her to this predicament.

A month passed by and Claire and the rest of the Bennett family had remained hidden from the company searching from them waiting to exploit Claire's abilities. However Claire's attempt to fly under the radar at her new school proved to be too hard a task for the young blonde. Soon after befriending West, a boy who also hides a very special talent Claire could not help but take the opportunity to play a prank on the schools local cheer-bitch. The prank backfired when the local newspaper caught news of a local girl claiming seeing her classmate resurrecting from death.

Against her father's wishes Claire was now at school at cheerleader practice to be correct there was no way she was leaving Costa Verde tonight not over something so stupid she knew her Dad was just overreacting.

"Claire Butler, bring it on in"

Stopping her routine Claire ran over to the gym teacher.

"Hey we missed you in class this morning is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's great" Claire lied knowing her life is pretty much in shambles right now.

"Good follow me"

Claire nodded and followed her teacher.

"This is Mr Bishop from the State Board of Education he's here to talk to you about the Debbie incident"

Claire looked over and noticed the balding man with glasses turning to face her.

"Please call me Bob"

"Am I in trouble" the small blonde said fidgeting with her hands.

"No not at all I just want to ask you a couple of questions may we walk?"

"Yeah sure" answered Claire relieved she wasn't about to endure some more lectures this morning. They began walking off of the track field.

"We take underage drinking very seriously Claire, you haven't seen any other incidents of drinking or hazing?"

"No sir none"

"You wouldn't lie to me would you" said Mr. Bishop as he lowered his eye sight down to Claire almost in an accusing manner.

"No sir"

They continued walking until they were off the track field and in the car parking lot they were standing beside a black van when Bob turned to Claire and said.

"You know an incident like this can ruin a girl's life you wouldn't want to do that would you miss Bennett?"

Claire stopped instantly "How did you know th.."

Before she could finish her sentence she felt something collide with her head and the next thing she remembered was waking up strapped to a chair with a bag over her head. She was still struggling to free herself when she heard an unfamiliar voice talk to her.

"I wouldn't bother pom pom you're not getting out of her that easy"

With that light was suddenly brought back to Claire's world as the unnamed person took the bag off her head. Adjusting her eyes to the light the scared girl squinted her eyes from the bright light hanging on the ceiling. As the world around her came into focus Claire noticed the person freeing her eyes was a pretty blonde girl and standing next to her was the man responsible for her capture, Bob.

"Hi Claire" he said as if they were friends reunited on the street.

"Why have you brought me here?" she asked as she looked around surveying the room which resembled none other than a prison room with only a single bed shoved to the side a toilet in one corner and a small table with something on top of it.

"See Claire you are a very special person and your blood can save a lot of people" Bob continued talking while walking over to the table to put some surgical gloves on and pick up a big needle attached to a blood collecting bag.

"Fine you can take my blood I want to help people but why do you have to keep me here?"

Bob walked over to Claire bending down to her level and wiped her forearm.

"Because your father is a very loyal man Claire and he will not allow us to continually use your blood for our research into creating cures against diseases, your father no longer believes that we can save the world"

The thick needle felt blunt against Claire's skin.

"My family what are you going to do to them?"

"Bob stood up and smiled. "Nothing will happen to your family all we wanted was you"

"You know my dad will not let you get away with this" Claire was confident in her father's ability to save her from this prison.

"We know and we will make sure that certain measures are taken to stop him from trying to hinder our research"

With that said Bob turned to the other blonde standing in the room who Claire almost forgot was there at all seeing as she had said nothing since removing the bag from her head.

"After that bags full take another sample and get her settled in here"

Bob turned back to Claire "This is my daughter Elle she will be taking care of you now so make sure you be nice you two will be spending a lot more time together"

As Bob left the room Claire watched as Elle walked to the table in the centre of the room down onto a chair.

"So you look happy about being my new baby sitter?" Claire taunted attempting to get some response from the other girl.

"Shut up cheerleader, I am about as happy about this as you are" said Elle while putting on gloves in preparation to changing the bag containing Claire's blood.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" Claire asked hoping for a more informing answer.

A cunning grin formed on Elle's lips as she placed her hands on the side of her chair leaning her body forward.

"As long as I want"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the series Heroes I have only created this story for my amusement and the amusement of others so nobody sue me please.

**CHAPTER 2 **

It had now been a week of Claire's confinement and she still had yet to be given any real answers as to why and how long she will be staying here. She lay flat on her stiff bed in her newly appointed attire of track pants and plain white fitted t-shirt. She could hear footsteps they suddenly stopped and her cell door swung open. Claire didn't move knowing that her guest would only be Elle.

"Lunch is ready" said Elle as she flung the dinner plate onto the cell's lone table.

She made her way back to the door in which she came but she was halted by the surprising sound of the younger girl's voice.

"Wait" Claire had moved herself into a sitting position.

Elle Spun around on her feet with her arms folded, leg cocked to one side and stared at the girl who dared talk to her.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?"

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?"

Elle's reply was cold and blunt but it didn't stop Claire from pursuing her she was her only hope at any form of entertainment and for some reason she felt like she actually wanted to talk to Elle. Not just out of necessity but also because she enthralled the younger girl and she yearned to hear her story.

"Come on I have seen you every day for the past week always doing the same thing always the same bored look on your face, you need to talk to someone just as much as I do"

Elle knew she was right but she wasn't sure she was ready to bare all to the somewhat pretty cheerleader not that there was really much to bare. Perhaps that was her problem she was intimidated by Claire in her eyes she lived the perfect life with the perfect family perfect social life she was just so.... Perfect!!!

"I would take no pleasure listening to you whine about your perfect little life and how hard done by you are"

Elle turned and walked away not waiting for Claire's reaction she slammed the door and her footsteps soon faded away into the unknown depths of the facility.

Claire was gobsmacked she honestly didn't expect a reaction like that but she had yet to learn about the hard defiant changing personality of Elle. Claire laid back down not entirely defeated she lay and thought how she'd try and get the older girl to open up the next time she came into her domain.

Elle left the room with a weird realisation growing inside of her brain the cheerleader actually got to her. She knew she had always longed to be in the younger girl's situation their lives could so easily have been reversed. The problem was that Elle's father had been less sympathetic towards his daughter and jumped at the opportunity to bring her into the company and turn her into the super villain that she now is. Whereas one the other side of the table Claire's father cared enough for his daughter that he didn't take her to the company once learning she held special abilities therefore Claire blossomed into the perfect little carefree teenager she now is.

A few days passed and Elle tried her hardest to stay away from Claire not wanting to risk falling into the girls trap and willingly talk to her but her father Bob wasn't helping too much and insisted that Elle be the one to go to Claire's cell and harvest more of her blood.

Storming out of her father's office with the blood collecting kit in tow Elle made her way to cell number 5. Claire immediately looked up from the book that was given to her in an attempt to kill her boredom to see Elle walk past her cell window in what appeared to be her permanent state of fury.

"Take off your jacket" Elle barked the order not once looking up at the petite girls face.

"Oh so forward Elle I didn't know you felt that way" said Claire looking up at her older peer with a fake sense of shock.

Before she could realise what she was doing Elle realised that she had smiled at the suggestive comment.

"I knew you had a softer side under that cold hard exterior" Claire clapped her hands together smiling at her accomplishment.

"Don't get your hopes up pom pom I was smiling at the huge black spider I seen crawling up your arm"

"What!! Where??" the young girl panicked ripping her sweat jacket of so fast it was a mere blur to a watching eye.

Elle erupted in laughter for the first time in a very long time.

"I knew that was the fastest way to get you to get your clothes off"

"Oh ha ha don't do that spiders freak me out more than anything"

"Pretty stupid for an indestructible girl to fear a tiny spider it's not like it could kill you"

Slipping some surgical gloves on Elle stooped down to wipe Claire's forearm with an alcohol swipe.

"I know it's just the thought of them crawling in places they shouldn't be that freaks me"

Elle looked into Claire's eyes and smiled slightly blushing at the thought of what places she was thinking about.

The two girls didn't speak for the rest of the time that the blood took to be mustered which wasn't too long as only a small sample was needed. When Elle was packing up and about to leave the room Claire was putting her jacket back on when she said.

"It wasn't that hard was it?"

"What are you talking about" asked Elle

"Talking to me" she simply replied.

Elle turned smiling making sure Claire didn't see.

"See you tomorrow" she said as she exited the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: **Hello and thank you for all the lovely reviews keep them coming if you want more otherwise I won't know whether or not you want more plus it keeps me motivated  so I hope you enjoy the next chapter!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the series Heroes I have only created this story for my amusement and the amusement of others so nobody sue me please.

**Chapter 3 **

The next day came and like usual Claire could hear the small footsteps of Elle coming with her afternoon lunch. The slender girl walked in and placed the food her tray of food onto the small table except this time she didn't walk away she stood there looking at Claire until she removed her eyes from the book to notice the girl standing in from of her.

"My name is Elle Bishop I accidently set my grandma's house on fire when I was six, caused a blackout in four counties in Ohio when I was eight. I spent my ninth birthday in a glass room with an ivy of lithium in my arm. I've lived in this building for sixteen years ever since the shrinks diagnosed me as a sociopath with paranoid delusions, but they were just out to get me cause I threatened to kill them. I'm 24 years old and never gone on a date, never gone on a rollercoaster, never gone swimming and now you know everything there is to know about me I don't have the luxury of being more interesting than that."

Claire had no idea what to say the girl had just dropped a bombshell on her. All she could do was sit with her mouth hanging wide open she'd go to say something but the right words just wouldn't come out.

"I'm not perfect as you think" she almost whispered the confession.

"Nice try pom pom but that's pretty hard to believe"

Elle made for her exit but not quick enough for Claire to answer her.

"If you could see all the cuts and bones I have broken by cutting myself or jumping off of a building just to see if I could feel the tiniest bit of pain then you would know that I'm not as perfect as you assume"

"You don't actually feel pain?" Elle was shocked she knew the cheerleader was indestructible but she didn't know she didn't have to feel the pain of being shot or stabbed or any pain at all.

"Isn't that a blessing?" she asked the now vulnerable super girl.

"A blessing? How could it be? I barely feel human anymore. Yeah I can get punched in the face and be fine but I can't feel the squeeze of a hug from someone I love or their faint touch as they hold my hand"

"Yeah well I wouldn't know what that felt like either"

Elle looked to the ground and sat on the chair next to her.

"I'm sorry"

The agent shot her head up at the two words she rarely heard in the same sentence let alone together.

"What for?"

"I didn't mean to whine about my life after you told me everything there is to know about you. I have no idea what it would be like to live her for sixteen years so... alone"

"Yeah well that's life I'm not going to beat myself up over it for the rest of mine"

Elle got up to make her way out of the room she knew that the blood was needed quite urgently and as she opened the door she was sure she heard the words.

"You don't have to be alone anymore"

It was around lunch time the next day when Claire got to see Elle she had walked in like usual to bring her lunch around the younger girl took this opportunity to ask the question bugging her mind.

"So what's your power anyway?"

Elle looked at the girl sitting on the bed.

"Well seeing as you can't feel pain I'll show you"

The smile that formed on the trained woman's face as she raised her hand worried Claire. As quick as the blue light formed in her hand it the bolt was released and made contact with Claire's left arm. The shock sent shivers down her spine a feeling she had not felt before, she watched as the blacken burn on her arm faded away.

"You just electrocuted me" Claire said stunned.

"Yep fun wasn't it? Want me to do it again?"

The older girl walked over to the bed and sat down she raised her hand to where the blackened burn was only moments ago. She let out a small spark as she grazed Claire's skin.

"Hey stop it" protested Claire slapping the tormenting girl's hand away. The electricity from Elle had a weird feeling to it she couldn't exactly describe what it was.

"What is it cheer-girl it's not like I'm hurting you? I could do this all day and you wouldn't have a mark to show for it"

The taunting girl raised her hand again to give the young girl a little spark. Again Claire felt the same sensation that came over her moments before. _What is that? Can I feel her electricity? Maybe I'm not so numb after all. _

"I could get used to this" A devious grin formed on Elle's face as she got up. She walked to the door and made for exit as she was leaving she turned and faced Claire.

"See you later pom pom" She waved as she sent out a little spark towards Claire who put up her hand in defence and caught the flash. As the glimmer faded a shockwave was sent up her entire arm causing the girl to shudder. Whatever the feeling was for some reason Claire was feeling as if she was beginning to like it.

The thoughts of her family began to plague her mind as Claire spent more and more time in her small cell. She hoped to god that the company hadn't done anything to them especially her father she knew he would be trying desperately to come save his Claire-bear. Her thoughts drowned out the sound of multiple footsteps walking their way towards her room. The door swung open starling the worried blonde. Standing in front of her was Bob and the other was Mohinder whom Claire knew was working for her father. She leapt off the bed hoping for salvation and freedom from the doctor.

"Hi Claire, this is Mohinder Suresh he wants to take you into the lab for the day and run some tests to fully understand the extent of your healing abilities."

Claire nodded she was getting excited thinking this was a cover from Mohinder so he could whisk her back to her family. She followed the two men out the door. Walking down the hall for the first time she noticed other cells next to her own containing prisoners such as herself. Coming towards the lab she noticed Elle leaning her body onto the side of the wall with her arms folded she didn't look particular happy but that was usual. A faint feeling of sadness came over Claire as she realised this might be the last time she'd see the taller blonde. The two shared a long glance as Claire walked past her.

"Right Mohinder I'll leave you two to it report back to me with your findings once you're done."

Bob left and continued walking down the hall. Elle got up off the wall and followed her father. Once they were in the room Claire took the opportunity to talk with Mohinder alone before anyone else interrupted them.

"So what's the plan Mohinder how are we going to get me out of here? Is my father ok?"

Mohinder's face looked hard no expression was formed.

"Your father is fine as is the rest of your family. However I am no longer in contact with your father it seems his judgement on this company was wrong"

"What are you talking about? They have me locked up in a cell" Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing how could Mohinder believe that this company was good.

"Claire this whole time you have been here you have already saved the life of a single mother faced with a terrible strain of a virus which is attacking people with special abilities such as yourself. Just think how many more you could save if you stayed here and allowed me to study your gift"

Claire thought for a while. She didn't realise how important her role could be, maybe she could help save the world.

The tests consisted of Mohinder poking, prodding and cutting her. Claire however didn't mind an overwhelming feeling of helping people came over her after all that's what she's wanted, she's been dying to use her abilities to help the suffering world. She lay on the bed as Mohinder monitored her brain waves as she healed for the hundredth time today. Her mind however was elsewhere she thought of what else her abilities could be used for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **It's a little short but hopefully you'll think its good enough to make up for its briefness. Thanks again for the reviews it was nice to see someone comment that I have an alright sense of humour!!

**Disclaimer: **I'm saving real hard but I still don't own heroes.

**Chapter 4 **

Following her daily ritual Elle walked into the cheerleader's room with her lunch in tow.

"Hey pom pom" she said as she sent a small shock to her unsuspecting victim.

Claire had become used to Elle's random attacks however she was still yet to become accustom to the feelings that followed the small volts.

"Nice to see you as well Elle"

She walked over to the table where her lunch lay and stood next to the older girl.

"Oh wow Elle you made me pasta how thoughtful of you"

Claire sat down and picked at her lunch with a fork before trying it. It didn't taste bad she was beginning to get used to the prison food she was served daily.

"Yeah well I was walking by the dumpster outside earlier and I seen that hanging out and I thought maybe you might like it so I took the cat fur off and heated it up for you, hope you enjoy it"

Claire couldn't help but laugh she was sure not even Elle was capable of such deceitfulness.

"Don't laugh cheer squad I think you just swallowed the hair ball I forgot to pull out"

Elle walked over to Claire's bed and lay down. You could almost say the two were beginning to form a silent agreement of friendship. Claire turned to face the resting girl that lay on her bed. She noticed that her shirt had lifted up revealing her stomach as she pulled her arms over her head. Her stomach was flat and tanned and you could see that she had the sculpted abbs of a trained agent. Claire shook her head of the daze that had overcome her.

"What did they do to you yesterday?"

Surprised that Elle had taken an interest in her Claire answered her with the happenings of the previous day.

"They shouldn't be allowed to do this sort of stuff to us it's not fair" Elle was speaking quiet as if she was half in a dream.

"Elle we were given these gifts to help people we must make sacrifices in order to help out" Claire couldn't believe she was defending the people keeping her captive but Mohinder had got to her yesterday and she was determined to use her powers for the greater good.

"What's got into you? You like it here?" Elle sat up and furrowed her eyebrows at the girl opposite her.

"I've been making scarifies my whole life what has anyone got out of it apart from pain, I'm a trained killer Claire this company doesn't want me to heal anyone. There are two sides to this place and we're on opposite ends I'm the bad destroyer and you're the fix it girl."

Claire knew she didn't really want to be in this place and realised maybe she was a little overcome with the thought that she was making a difference, but why was the older girl bad mouthing the place where she chooses to work and live?

"If you have such a problem with the place why are you here?"

"Just because my door doesn't isn't locked doesn't mean I can leave here, I'm just as trapped as you are"

Elle slumped herself backwards on to the bed again putting her hands over her eyes. It was at that moment that Claire realised that deep down both girls had a common goal. They both wanted out of this place maybe they could pull their heads together to get out of the facility.

"Let's get out of here"

The simple words grabbed at Elle's attention snapping her body back up again.

"Are you crazy?"

"Come on you don't want to be here as much as me and its easy, you have access to everywhere in this place"

Elle thought about it for a moment.

"Where would we even go? I have nowhere and you would just run back to your family which would be the first place the company would expect you to go so you'd just get caught again and I'd just be.... alone again" Elle trailed off with her last comment looking towards the ground.

"If we get out of here we'll stick together. It's your chance to redeem yourself for all the bad you've done you don't have to be the executor anymore Elle join my side and I promise I'll take care of you"

There was sincerity in Claire's eyes even the socially inept Elle could see that. Although neither of the girls were ready to admit it they both were growing fond of the company of each other.

"I'll think about it" Elle got up and walked out the door leaving Claire to eat her lunch and ponder how she could convince her older counterpart to leave this facility and start a new life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Welcome back to the adventures of Claire Bennett and Elle Bishop I do hope you enjoy their story. Thank you to all that have reviewed it is very nice and I like it a lot so do it more to put a smile on my dial!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not have any sort of share in the heroes franchise therefore own nothing.

**Chapter 5 **

Elle left the room with her mind buzzing. She couldn't leave this place it's all she's know, what does a normal person do anyway? Did it mean that she'd have to your everyday typical sort of job? She couldn't do that she'd probably end up zapping her customers or clients. There was one aspect of the getaway plan that reeled Elle in and that was the thrill of doing so many new things that she could never do in the company and she'd get to do them all with Claire. That is if the cheerleader was genuine what if she ditched Elle the minute they escaped and runs back to her daddy? The thought scared Elle and was the reason of her hesitation. So wrapped up in her own world Elle almost didn't realise her father standing in her path ushering her into his office as she walked by. Steeping into his office Bob motioned for his daughter to be seated as he sat behind his large desk.

"Elle, I will be leaving on Monday to go to the lake retreat to have some time off and do some fishing"

His daughter would never understand his fascination with the dull sport of fishing. She had been banned from visiting their lake side retreat after zapping all the fish dead in one of the small fishing holes when her father asked her to join in. She thought he'd be impressed with her fishing talents but he was obviously not, he immediately sent her home and didn't talk to her for a month after.

"I will be gone for a week and I've left Mohinder in charge in my absence"

He knew Elle's reaction wouldn't be pretty. The furious blonde jumped to her feet and screamed at her father.

"The doctor? You left the doctor in charge? Daddy it's so unfair he's been here how long? Look how long I've been cooped up in this prison for! how come I don't get to be in charge?"

"Prison? Elle if you don't want to be here I'll gladly show you the door."

The comment hurt her making her wonder if her father would even care if she did just leave or even die.

"Anyway your erratic behaviour is not suited to be giving orders. You will do as Mohinder instructs while I'm gone and that's it."

Crushed the strong yet fragile blonde slumped into her chair and succumb to her father.

"Yes daddy"

"That is all Elle you can leave now I have work to do"

Sighing deeply Elle involuntarily hopped out of her seat and out of the room.

It was at this time that Elle began thinking about Claire's offer more seriously. It was evident to her now that she would not be missed in this hell hole. With her father leaving on Monday it grabbed Elle as the perfect moment for her and Claire to sneak out. The doctor would be clueless no doubt the whole time Bob is away, he'll stay locked away in his little lab. She thought about going over to Claire's cell to discuss their plans but she didn't want to appear to into the idea of doing a Thelma and Louise with the young girl.

Now that it was Saturday Elle thought it was best to now consult her new partner in crime in order to work out the game plan. Walking down the row of cells Elle suddenly became over come with nerves hoping Claire hadn't changed her mind and no longer wanted Elle involved in her escape plans. Her hands were sweaty as she opened the cell door and as she walked in she almost dropped Claire's lunch tray.

"Wow you alright super girl" said Claire watching Elle stumble into her room.

"I'm fine" Elle quickly regained herself and popped the tray onto the table.

"What no sparks today? Are you sure you're ok?" she looked up at the blonde towering over her as she sat on her bed.

"I knew you'd start liking it" Elle smiled and sat down next to her staring right into the other girls eyes she quickly screwed up her nose sending a little spark off it and connecting with Claire's. The odd electric feeling hit the blonde beauty and forced her body to coil back slightly in surprise of the shock travelling now into the pit of her stomach. Elle could only smile at the reaction she had caused.

"Wow" she breathed.

"I think you shocked me, quite literally" They both smiled still looking at one another until Elle felt a weird feeling she hadn't experienced before so she turned her gaze to the floor.

"So I've been thinking about what you said yesterday" She hadn't lifted her gaze from the floor.

"And?" Claire encouraged.

"Well I think that we should do it" finally looking up to the girl seated next to her she saw Claire's eyes light up.

"Really? You think we can do it?" Claire was getting excited, the thought of fresh air and real food overwhelming her.

"Well my father is leaving on Monday to go on a stupid fishing trip and he's leaving Mohinder in charge of the place so I think it's the perfect time to get out of here. The doctor will be clueless."

"He's not leaving you in change?"

Elle again looked to the floor with the familiar feeling of hurt coming across her.

"No" she barely let the words out while fidgeting with her hands letting a small spark escape from her finger.

Instinctively Claire put her arm around her in an effort to comfort the visibly upset girl. At first Elle leaned into the hug welcoming the warm feeling it brought to her. Then she mistook the genuine care that Claire gave her for pity, she quickly shoved the younger girl off her.

"I don't need your charity cheerleader"

"It's not charity Elle" she placed her hand onto of Elle's and gave it a slight squeeze to reassure her. The troubled girl lifted her head and gave Claire a slight smile; she wasn't used to anyone really caring about her so she would always be hesitant as to their motives. Sensing the slight awkwardness that Elle must be feeling Claire changed the subject.

"So how are we going to do this?" she had moved her hand off of Elle's now snapping her back to the previous conversation.

"I hadn't thought that far yet that's why I'm here, I thought we could brainstorm."

"Well I don't think I'll be too much help Elle I don't exactly know the place" Claire let out a small laugh and Elle smiled.

"Well I can't overload the power because then everyone can get out and your power isn't much help unless you jump off the top of the building then run like hell"

They sat in silence both straining their brains trying to think of the perfect elaborate plan. If someone were to walk past at this particular time the sight would be quite humorous as both girls sat with their arms crossed, brows furrowed and staring straight ahead.

Elle rolled her eyes as the perfect plan came to her as if it were staring her in the face the whole time.

"How about I park my car around the front with everything loaded in that we'll need then when it's late and dark I'll sneak you out. No one should be out maybe a few guards but I can just zap them before they see us and then we can just walk out the front door"

Claire sat with her head looking at the ceiling and one eyebrow cocked before looking at Elle and nodding.

"Simple yet effective, I like it!" She smiled and patted her hand on Elle's thigh. Elle was now also beaming a big grin something that didn't happen too often.

"So we'll do it on Monday night before the doc settles in as man in charge"

"Umm Elle?"

"Yeah" She turned to face the girl questioning her.

"Where are we going to go?"

"Where ever we want" She turned smiling at her new found friend and the thought of finally being able to make decisions for herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: **Well I've been somewhat busy so I only just concocted this one up hopefully I'll get busy tomorrow and write a million chapters!! Thanks once again to the lovely reviews I have received from you lovely people!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heroes I however own the plot to this story!!

**Chapter 6 **

By now it was Monday and both girls were both extremely nervous but neither were willing to admit it in front of the other. It was mid afternoon and Elle had taken to hanging out with Claire in her cell. Over the weekend they spent more time together than usual and began to learn more about each other, well more Elle learning about Claire's life seeing as she had already confessed everything there is to know about herself weeks earlier.

"So what's going to happen with West? I mean we obviously can't go back to Costa Verde to your family it's the first place the company will look" Elle strategically mentioned the question that was on her mind. Obviously she didn't care that Claire had a boyfriend she just didn't want him to get in the way of their friendship or anything like that. She told herself there could be no other reason she'd care.

"Well I know he was like my boyfriend and we really connected with each other because of our powers but I didn't really feel that much with him, like I mean romantically." Claire was fiddling with her fingers as she lay on her stomach next to the older girl. Elle was lying on her side with her eyes fixated on Claire watching her tense up as she revealed more personal details.

"Why didn't you?" She wasn't sure if she was trying to delve too deep into the other girl's feelings but she thought she might as well give it a go.

Claire looked up, both girls eye's connected.

"I just wanted more" The air was still as neither girl moved their gaze. Claire pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and rested her teeth on top of it in an attempt to distil the tension rising inside of her; she blamed it on her confessions.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Her brain didn't register what it had said until it came out of her mouth. Claire looked away from Elle expecting her to disregard her immediately and possibly send her a quick zap.

"I mean stay here with me before we leave you know so no one suspects something's going on if they see you walking down the corridor so late"

"Sure" Elle had replied almost before Claire had finished her sentence.

"I'll put the car around the front later and then come back here and we can wait together. We can watch a movie I'll bring down the portable DVD player"

Claire looked back towards Elle and smiled surprised that she wanted to stay with her until all hours of the night.

"I suppose we better start getting used to it?"

"What?" asked Elle.

"Spending all this quality time together alone now that we're doing a runner together, it should be fun"

Elle grinned daring to bare her brilliant white smile to Claire, she couldn't help it. It seemed the more time she was spending with the fugitive the more smiling she was doing and to be honest she liked it, she liked it a lot.

Elle broke the silence and the staring competition the girls seemed to be having.

"I'll get the car loaded and ready and I'll be back in a flash with a movie to watch and something to eat"

She jumped off the bed but not before Claire grabbed her wrist, she turned to the girl behind her.

"Thanks Elle, for everything your doing for me" Claire shyly looked at her feet.

"No problems"

She lifted her eyes back to Elle and smiled. Realising the younger girl still had hold of her wrist Elle sent a small shock down to her hand. Feeling the familiar hot sensation of the electricity Claire quickly moved her hand away and mumbled a small apology blushing as she looked away. Elle smiled and left the room, Claire let out a laugh as the door closed and smiled as she watched the small blonde walk up the hall with her tough act strut. Still smiling she laid back onto her bed with her head on her hands excited about what would be happening later on tonight.

Elle returned with a small bag which Claire presumed was the DVD player and another which she presumed was her tea for the evening. They sat down at the small table and enjoyed some white box noodles that Elle had gone out and purchased for the both of them. After they ate they moved over to Claire's bed and sat the DVD played where the pillow should be. They lied on their stomach as Elle started the movie.

"So what movie are we watching?" asked Claire.

"Well I thought I would pick a movie that we could both relate to"

She was grinning and even Claire knew by now that wasn't always a good thing. She swatted the smirking devil and begged for her to tell her what movie she would be subjected to.

"OK ok" Elle laughed in surrender.

"Geezers it's not a naughty movie so don't excite yourself there Claire Bear"

Claire replied by cocking her head to the side and rolling her eyes.

"It's x-men. I'm sorry but I couldn't find XXX-men in the store I heard you rented out the last copy and forgot to take it back"

Elle put her hands in front of her face in defence knowing full well that the pillow was about to be sent her way. The two giggled like school girls until Claire had enough of attacking the older girl. They quickly regathered themselves and got ready to watch the movie.

"Hey look Claire it's you" Elle got excited and pointed to Wolverine as he cracked his neck and the wound on his head quickly healed.

"I think those side burns would look great on you, you should give it a try"

Elle leaned over and grabbed the hair that lay around Claire's face and twisted it into fake side burns on her cheeks. She was less than impressed but still couldn't suppress the small laugh that escaped her lips as she grabbed both Elle's hands and fought with her until she somehow ended up lying on top of the company girl. Their laughter and smiles quickly died down into all seriousness as they both realised the heat of the situation. Elle was the first to break the silence.

"What you going to do cheerleader" The quiet words were barely heard in the almost silent room with only the still playing DVD's sounds in the background. Elle reached and brushed the blonde hair that had fallen onto her and placed it back behind Claire's ear. She left her hand against her face for a tad longer than she should have. There was a feeling growing inside her stomach that had become a familiar feeling now, growing more evident with the more time she spent close to the girl now on top of her. They were both snapped back to reality as Elle's phone began vibrating in her pocket. She silently cursed the small piece of technology as the unknown feeling left her body. Claire immediately jumped off of Elle and paused the movie creating enough silence allowing the phone call to be answered. Claire didn't really take notice to the conversation at hand she just sat on the bed in her own thoughts thinking about the moment earlier and what it meant to her. Just like the older girl she had experienced feelings she hadn't felt before when the two were close. She analysed and overlooked the feelings disregarding them for nothing more than the formation of a strong friendship.

"Claire" she repeated.

Shaking her head the puzzled girl looked up to another puzzled face who was putting her phone away.

"That was Mohinder letting me know he'd be at the painters apartment tonight in case I needed him for anything. This means now is the perfect time to get out of here."

Elle walked over and packed the DVD player away and slung the bag over her shoulder. Claire was still sitting on the bed as Elle made her way to the door. Realising that the dumbfounded girl wasn't following her she turned and asked.

"You coming?"

Claire nodded and jumped up wiping her sweaty palms on her pants.

"Just nervous that's all" She said as she walked up and stood next to her partner in crime.

"It's now or never"

Elle grabbed Claire's hand as they walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: **Hello there!! This is obviously a new chapter so I hope you enjoy it!! Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them very much!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes!!! 

**Chapter 7 **

Claire stepped out of her cell hand in hand with her fellow escapee. Elle squeezed the hand in her palm and put her free finger to her lips issuing for quiet. They sneaked along the corridor as quietly as possible keeping all eyes out for a sign of life roaming the dead silent passage way. The older girl stopped and raised her hand forming a gun like shape with her fingers, she shot out a small volt of electricity and hit a surveillance camera.

"Right we've got to hurry now" she tightened her grip on the younger girls hand and pulled her into a sprint.

They ran past the room where Claire had been taken many of times to play autopsy with the doctor. Elle would occasionally raise her hand and fire at cameras before their faces could be captured. They came to a large door but as Claire took one last look at her prison she was met with a flying tazer stabbing her in the chest. The electricity was nothing like the girl's standing next to her; no warm feelings followed the shocks. Claire reached her hand up to the tazers buzzing in her; she pulled them out and flung them directly at the person who fired them. The guard was momentarily shocked as the girl stood in front of him unharmed but then he was shocked for real as Elle sent a buzz of lightning at him pushing him backwards and unconscious on the ground. Not wasting anytime Elle pulled Claire out the door and down the path. The car was parked 50 metres or less from the door, they jumped in, Elle obviously taking up the driver's position. She started the engine and with a small skid they were off.

Claire looked over to Elle her face was full of concentration as she watched the road. The passenger couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Elle turned to her grinning and asked what she was laughing about.

"Well that was pretty easy don't you think? I reckon your Dad should up the security next time he's out of town."

"It was only easy because I was there to save your ass from that guard." Elle smirked with her face turned to the road.

"Whatever Elle I so could have handled him if you weren't there"

"Keep telling yourself that pom pom"

Claire sunk into her seat and folded her arms across her chest with a slight grin on her face.

After a few minutes of driving in silence Claire decided to speak.

"So where are we off to now mastermind?"

Elle looked over facing her with a worried look on her face.

"Well I was kinda hoping you could tell me that"

Claire thought for a moment until an idea popped into her head.

"Why don't we go stay at Peter's old apartment I know for a fact that all his stuff is still there, after the accident Nathan was too upset to move his stuff out"

Elle looked over at the obviously saddened girl until it clicked.

"Oh you still think Peter's dead" she let out a small laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Claire was puzzled by Elle's sudden laughter.

"Peter's not dead. After he went nuclear the company picked him up and took him to the facility but then he escaped and we've been looking for him since. He's far from dead."

Claire was shocked all this time she thought her uncle was dead and Elle had know the whole time he was still alive.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I don't know I forgot you guys were even related it's so hard to keep up with the company drama and everyone's illegitimate family."

"It's ok I guess I can forgive you, for now"

The girls laughed as they pulled up to Peter's now abandoned apartment.

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous staying so close to the company?" You could detect the hint of worry in Elle's voice something that didn't occur too often.

"We'll be fine they'll never expect us to stay so close to them, we will slip right under their radar."

Claire fumbled with the apartment door knob and sighed as she figured out it was locked. Before she could even ask the question of how they intended on getting in Elle raised her hand to the lock and melted it with a small current of electricity. The door clicked open and Elle walked in smiling at her job well done.

"Well I don't know about you Claire bear but I'm beat so where's the beds in this place"

Elle walked around for a while investigating the place until making a return back to the lounge room.

"Well it seems there's only one bed in here and that's in Peter's room. It's a double so I don't mind sharing"

Claire was pleased with Elle's generosity and followed her to the room. When she got there she realised the bed was a small double meaning that they would be quite snug in the bed. Before Claire could say anything let alone move Elle began taking her clothes off and in a matter of seconds she was standing in front of the bemused girl in a small tight tank top and just her boy leg underwear.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you getting in?" she asked Claire who quickly snapped her eyes back up to Elle's face and nodded.

Claire however opted to sleep in a pair of pyjama shorts and shirt supplied to her by the company.

Elle was already in the bed when Claire climbing in. She pulled up the blanket up revealing the older blondes sculpted legs.

"Would you hurry up cheerleader your making me cold."

Claire mumbled a small sorry as she jumped under the covers. Her leg made contact with the bare skin of the other girl. Claire was sure that Elle had sent a small shock of electricity up here leg but opted not to say anything about it she however rolled onto her side facing the wall. Seeing as it was late both girls found it easy to drift off to sleep.

It was early morning but still dark outside when Claire woke to find Elle half laying on top of her with her head resting on her shoulder. There was blonde hair strewn across her chest and her t-shirt had been lifted up and Elle's hand was resting on her stomach. All of a sudden Claire became hot and her breathing deep she couldn't control this feeling coming over her. She thought maybe she could try wake her up and tell her to move but the question was did she want her to move? Claire debated with herself thinking maybe she shouldn't wake her she just looked so peaceful sleeping and she couldn't disturb her. She hesitantly lifted her hand and brushed the hair off of the sleeping beauty's face, placed it behind her ear and continually stroked her hair. Claire smiled looking down at Elle's face bathed in the moonlight. _She really looks quite beautiful _she thought to herself. The older girl moved under her touch which caused Claire to quickly flinch her hand away. Unsettling from her sleep Elle ran her hand along Claire's stomach trailing a small flicker of sparks along the way causing the girl beneath her to draw back a breath as the electric feeling came over her aching her whole body. Elle slowly awoke and hauled herself off of the bewildered girl underneath her.

"Oh did I wake you" she mumbled with her eyes barely open.

"No" Claire breathed.

"Cool, Oh sorry about the drool patch right there" she said pointing above Claire's left breast.

"Its fine" Claire looked away to hide her blushing face even though it could barely be seen in the dark of the night, but Elle had sharp eyes.

Elle's body was still propped up by one hand above Claire who turned to meet her sleepy gaze. Elle smiled as they connected eyes.

"Are you blushing Claire bear?" she asked as she stroked the embarrassed girls obviously red face.

"Why would I be" she said in a futile effort to hide her embarrassment.

"No reason" the older girl replied as she moved her hand up to Claire's hair and affectionately stroked it.

Feeling uneasy from all Elle's sudden contact Claire sat up which was a stupid idea as it only brought her face inches away from the one in front of her. She averted her eyes quickly moving them to stare at something seemingly interesting on the wall.

"Are you ok?" Elle asked moving the clearly distressed girls face with her hand to have her reconnect eye contact. At first the Claire was tense and stared into the electric blue eyes in front of her almost frightened that a blue light would be sent out of them shocking her. She forced a smile.

"I'm fine" she lied not really knowing full well why she wasn't fine, she just felt something she couldn't put her finger on. Elle moved her hand off of the young girls soft face, placed it onto her shoulder and ran her fingers lightly down her arm sending the faintest of shocks as she went. Both girls watched the illuminate light that lit up Claire's skin. They snapped their eyes back up to each other as the light went out, both staring intimately with the mouths slightly open. Claire slowly licked her lips as she saw Elle's face slowly inch closer to hers, she could feel her hot breath on her now wet lips. The feeling was overwhelming and got the better of Claire as she gently pushed her face forwards and softly placed her lips onto Elle's. Elle was stunned and took an immediate deep breath as she put her free hand to the back of Claire's head pushing her lips closer into her own. Neither girl understood what they were doing but it felt good as Elle slowly pushed Claire backwards and lay on top of her with one leg placed in between her thighs all the while delicately kissing her soft lips. Elle gently shocked Claire's lip as she pushed her tongue into her mouth which was gladly accepted by the dominated girl beneath her. Out of breath Elle pulled away from Claire's mouth and pressed their foreheads together smiling while she panted. Claire opened her eyes and woke up to the euphoric scene that had just taken place. She was confused as to why she kissed Elle in the first place, she doesn't have those sorts of feelings for her they're only friends and she's a girl Claire doesn't like girls like that. With her mind racing she begun to panic and search for an escape.

"I need a glass of water" she quickly said as she pushed the girl off of her and ran for the kitchen.


End file.
